


The Bold Knight Sir Remus and His Half-Blood Not-A-Princess

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Men In Tights, Traditional Art, True Love's Kiss, comic book, dragon - Freeform, fairytale, jokes stolen from Mel Brooks, technically I don't think this breaks the fourth wall, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all fairytales need a prince and a princess.</p>
<p>Once upon a time in a far-off kingdom, Sir Remus goes questing for his true love.</p>
<p>What he finds isn't quite what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bold Knight Sir Remus and His Half-Blood Not-A-Princess

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
